


Space Family Stupidity

by Starcast_Dreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paladins are stupid, space family goes back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcast_Dreamer/pseuds/Starcast_Dreamer
Summary: the team inadvertenly gets back on earth. Could be considered a reunion fic





	Space Family Stupidity

It was 6 years since Kerberos. 5, since the strange meteor had shown up. The Galra chose to attack. A multitude of battle cruisers had appeared in the atmosphere. Most people were huddled in their homes watching the news. Everyone saw when another ship appeared. Instead of feeling more threated, most people got a sense of peace from this new ship. Maybe it was because it glowed a soft blue instead of harsh purple. Multiple sounds of astonishment were heard when 5 lions flew from the ship, attacking the purple ones. It was like something out of a sci-fi adventure novel.

“Breaking News!” The Television blared. “We have picked up on a transmition signal between the lions in the sky. Astonishingly, they appear to be talking to each other. Here is the signal, broadcast to your televisions.”

“-come on! You have to admit they are practically furries right?” Gaping was now widespread. Why did these aliens know about such earth like things?

“Dude,” That was a new voice “I mean I get where you’re coming from, but I still think it’s not like that in space. They have more diverse culture and circumstances.” Cursing was almost the only words being spoken.

“Blue! 9 o’clock!” Now that voice sounded a little younger 

“AAAAAAAAA- thanks Pidgeon. Close call.” HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT PIDGEONS?

“You guys need help? The capital of the fleet is looking like it's charging for an attack.”

“Sure, take the third left pod in sector F, it has a cloak installed in to it.”

“Cool, see y’all when I’m done.”

“Buzz me if you need a pick up Samurai!”

“Will do Sharpshooter.” That was the one called Blue. Maybe it was the one in the blue lion? The cameras picked up on a small pod shooting out of the big blue ship before it shimmered and vanished from view.

“Ugh,  I think they used some new metal on the smaller guys. My lasers aren’t doing any damage.”

“Blue can grab them with her mouth, that’s been working for me and Green.”

“You know what else-“

“LANCE” That was all of the voices plus 2 more- wait wasn’t there a kid named Lance who went missing after that weird meteor hit?

“YOU LITTERALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND LISTENING TO THIS.”

“Oh, be quiet Pidge,” That was another of the kids! “He knows I can’t stop flirting and as long as it’s not serious he lets me get away with it.”

“Speaking of said boyfriend, me, um yeah Princess could you bring Red over here I need both of you for this.”

“Sure Keith, no problem.” The people of Earth watched as the red lion broke away from the others and dove to the bottom of the largest ship.

“Okay can you put your hands here and here… everyone get away for a sec… 3, 2, 1, BOOM.” There was a large shock of pink lightning that burst from the bottom of the cruiser.

“Oh that felt very.... weird. What was that?" 

"Umm... some kind of energy converter that I was like 99% sure you would be compatible with." Well. That was cool.

“Are we gonna form Voltron now and beat these Galra into the dust?”

“Sure, sure. Hold on a sec though Pidge I have to get away from range.”

“Well hurry the f-“

“Language.”

“Sorry Dad.”

“Stop calling me Dad!”

“No can do Shiro. You’re totally our Space Dad.”

“If I’m space dad, then you’re all grounded and need to help Coran clean up after this battle.”

“…. Worth it.” Is the unanimous call from everyone. Shiro sighs, sounding tired.

“Sorry to interrupt this astonishing and enlightening conversation, but go form Voltron now. I've reached the Castle ship.”

“Ready team?”

“FORM VOLTRON!” The cry rings out and everyone stops to stare in wonder as the lions form into a giant mechanical warrior. Eyes go wider (if that is possible) as they take down all of the remaining ships with single swipes from a giant giant sword.

“Great battle team. I’m surprised Zarkon went out this far into the clean planets.”

“Yeah it’s almost like they were gonna attack Earth. What planet even is this?” THEY KNEW EARTH? HOW?

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

“What was that for Pidge?”

“WE’RE BACK!” curses fly as well as exclamations of joy.

“ALLURA DO THE THING!!!!”

“Really?”

“YEAH IT’LL SHOW THEM WE’RE NOT HOSTILE” 

"I MEAN WE JUST WIPED OUT AN ENVADING SPECIES FROM SPACE BUT OK."

“Sure then. Ready Pidge, Shiro?” The planet of Earth almost cries as this giant, majestic, space savior, dabs.

“Oh my gosh that was beautiful.”

“So… what are we gonna go and do now.”

“Umm… show earth we’re not like, bad aliens. Pick up food because this goo is terrible. See our families. Sound good?”

"Sure. Princess and Coran, you can come with if you shift your ears and Keith is gonna need that wheelchair because he can’t walk around with his prosthetic like that and I already know he’s not gonna take it off.”

“Cool. Wanna stop by the Garrison first? Then our hometowns respectively?”

“Sure. Gotta talk to all the people who called me ugly in middle school.”

“Mmm… true. Lets go.” Voltron disappeared in a flash and the lions floated down to earth, straight for the leading military facility. News stations were switched until people found the ones closest to the area the people in the lions described. The Garrison had aimed guns at the people who came out.

“Don’t move any further or we’ll shoot!” They heard a laugh in the distance and cameras zoomed in. It appeared the Green and Blue lions had bent down and opened their mouths, letting two figures out. One of them carried a device that acted as a voice amplifier.

“Nice try. These suits can withstand multiple bullets and healing pods can heal way more than you would expect. Most of the dust had settled and the figures walked closer, giving everyone another shock. The Green one was so _small_. Then they took off their helmet. Most people gasped. There was, apparently, a teenager saving the universe. How cliquey.

“Hello, yes, we just want food and like a visit to our families and all. Yeah those purple guys are like, space conquerors and we just saved this entire planet from being in captivity. Also would one of you tell us the date?” The (presumed) man from Blue was apparently talkative. The officers were apparently stunned by this simple request so one of them rattled off the date.

“HAH! You owe me 10 gac Lance! My calendar was right!” A much larger figure from the yellow lion (by his armor) had trotted over to Lance.

“If I seem to recall right you were off by two days.” This new person came in a wheel chair, the one with the prosthetic apparently.

“STOP!” This was said by the Garrison because he, was wearing a purple suit.

“Relax. I needed to find out what plans were being stored on that main cruiser and armor that doesn’t blend in is like a beacon for them to find out. I’m not a part of the Empire.”

“He’s telling the truth.” The last of the people overheard the comms were heard coming up behind them.

“Take off all of your helmets. The Green one has and we need to identify you.” The Garrison requested.

The people seemed to come to an agreement. The blue man took his off first. He looked to be Latino or somewhere near there. “Lance McClain, I’m Cuban, born in America though.”

Yellow went next. “I am legally registered under the name Hunk Garret, I’m from Hawaii.”

The Green person decided to state their name. “Hello, my name is Katie Holt or Pidge Gunderson depending on whether you are going by legal or preferred. And yes, I’m a girl. Kinda. It’s complicated.”

The man in the wheelchair went next. Unlike the others he pulled back his hood and tapped his mask to deactivate in a REALLY COOL WAY. “Hey, I’m Keith Kogane, I’m Korean-American.”

The man in black took off his helmet and almost gave some people a heart attack. “Yes, hello I’m Takashi Shirogane and no I’m not dead that was aliens. I’m Japanese too.”

Finally, the lady in pink took off her helmet, letting waves of fluffy white hair out. “Greetings, my name is Princess Allura Altea. As far as I know there will be no records of me ever existing here on Earth.” Her speech was slightly stuttered as though she was unused to the language.

“Are you willing to negotiate a peace treaty?” One of the Garrison officers shouted. Allura turned and whispered in Shiro’s ear, then he whispered back. After a second, he turned and spoke to the team in a language none of them recognized. Most of them sent back what seemed to be affirmatives although Keith just shrugged.

Shiro turned and addressed them. “Of course. We have a few conditions but nothing drastic.” He set up a table in the middle of the ground and they discussed for a few hours. Eventually they came to an agreement. 2 lions could stay on earth while the rest went up to the ship they had nearby. The lions nor the ship would attack and the Garrison wouldn’t harm them. They were allowed to go visit their families and gather some basic supplies. Shiro was required to keep his arm turned off and Keith had to stay in his wheelchair (although no one really knew why he needed it. His legs worked fine, seeing as he kicked Lance more than once). They were allowed to keep in communication with the tiny little devices that were basically space phones. They could also use one of the Garrison’s training rooms during their stay on Earth, and could come back to visit when they needed to. In return, they would get a little basic knowledge to further explorations into space. Both parties satisfied, they wrote up an official document for the Garrison, and Allura did an Altean contract that both confused and assured the military officials.

Getting into a pod together, (better to road trip then all go separately right?) they started off. First stop? Japan. The family house.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am. give criticm and comments. plz dont judge. meantion if you want me to continue


End file.
